ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits of San Francisco
' Spirits of San Francisco' is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The TAPS team visits San Francisco's legendary Presidio. Dr. Thomas Smith, the former fort's historian, explains that through the years, there have been reports of sights, sounds and even smells. He shows the team around, and they agree to focus on the ballroom, kitchen, viewing room and smoking lounge. That night, Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson explore the viewing room and discover a janitor's closest with floral-scented cleaning products. Similarly, when they are in the smoking lounge, they note that the original wood has been exposed as part of renovation work; the porous material easily absorbed cigarette, pipe and cigar smoke through the years and still carries the odors. Dave Tango and Kris Williams, though, hear something bang in the kitchen. Later, after Dave tries to provoke a supernatural response, Kris is sitting on a couch in the lounge when her leg suddenly goes cold from her knee to her ankle. Reviewing the many hours of recordings from the Presidio, Steve Gonsalves and Dave Tango can't find the banging sound, but they do hear a third, disconnected voice during a conversation in the smoking lounge. Dave also sees a shadowy female shape on a video feed from the ballroom. Grant and Jason review the footage and agree that there is a voice, but they can't discern what it said. The video feed excites them, although Grant is cautious in his optimism, because he feels it might be infrared shadowing. Dr. Smith is pleased to hear the sound and even more intrigued by the video. He, too, concludes that the shape appears to be female and attired in a long dress, matching the reports he's collected through the years. For Dr. Smith, this is enough to persuade him that the Presidio is haunted. The team checks out a family-run baby furniture and supply store. Its owners believe that a long-deceased employee, Jean Brown, is lingering in the store watching over them. Second-generation owner Debra Gevertz-Licolli shows Jason and Grant around. She indicates that most of the sightings have occurred in the upstairs stock room. That night, the team investigates the store from top to bottom. Jason and Grant spot that the desk, where a chair is said to have moved repeatedly, is positioned between a fuse box and electric outlets. "The fear box," as it is known, indicates that the electromagnetic field this arrangement generates can cause nausea, fatigue, fear and paranoia. Dave and Steve spot a crack in the wall that allows sounds from the street to filter inside the store, creating the impression it is being haunted. Dave goes outside and demonstrates just how easily the sound travels. Grant and Jason review Steve and Dave's efforts and also hear three distinct Electronic Voice Phenomena. They determine it is a low, growling voice, which Dave finds creepy. They translate the sounds as "Please just leave us alone," "There is no Jean," and "Where is Carrie?" Debra's father, Hal, is invited to join her for the review of the team's findings. Because the team had been there, more sounds were heard, and an employee also saw the chair spin again. Grant explains about the "fear cage" and suggests that whenever an employee notices a symptom, they step outside for a few minutes. The three audio clips entrance the family while also spooking them. Debra interprets the first clip to actually say, "Don't be scared of me." She also thinks she hears the word "here" after "Jean." While pleased to know it's not Jean, who is hopefully at peace, they are intrigued by the voice but not scared. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes